Awakened King
by ERX06001
Summary: Azula accidentally stumbles on the hidden den of the Kyuubi No Kitsune and awakens the sleeping God. Godlike! Naruto Naruto/Azula pairing Avatar X Naruto Crossover


_I hoped someone would write an Azula/Naruto pairing story for a while now but my hopes proved insignificant. I read one story with the couple but it's not what i was looking for. So here is my attempt to get an idea out of my head._

Frustration, Humiliation and Betrayal all these emotions and actions were bottling up inside Azula as she walked towards her father's room (War Chamber). She had been defeated by the bold goofball along with his annoying companions and now her two only friends had had betrayed her.

'_When I get my hands on that pathetic midget flying skeleton of an Avatar, I will shove that bow stick of his so far up his...._' Her thoughts were interrupted as she reached the massive doors of the place where her father resided.

"Fire Lord" she spoke and waited for a response. "You may enter" came the reply in a very cold tone.

She opened the door and in front of her stood her father in his official Fire Lord wardrobe surrounded by fire.

"Daughter do you know why I have summoned you" "No Father" She responded.

"It has come to my attention that you have been encountering the avatar in many different occasion yet you have failed every single time to bring me his hear" he spoke in a cold and deadly tone.

"Father..." She tried to explain the different circumstances of each encounter but was interrupted as Fire-Ball came flying pass her.

"Are you denying these charges" He said lowering his fist which had previously launched the Fire-Ball.

"No Father" she said in a whimpering tone lowering her head.

"It seems I have been too lenient with you my _daughter" _speaking the last part with venom on his voice. "Your actions have not only brought shame on yourself but me as your parent" He then turns around and sais "Leave and don't come back here until I call you to face your punishment"

The frustrated princess leaves the palace and heads towards the mountains to blow of some steam like she always does by burning down a good chunk of the forest. Walking upwards toward the mounted going towards her usual spot she notices a small stream and decides to take a drink. Upon drinking some water she starts recalling the harsh words of her_ father._ Losing her tempter she gets up walks toward what seemed as the base of the mountain makes a fist and attempts to strike the mountain. She swings and waits for the adrenaline rush that the pain courses but there are none. She looks at her fist that somehow is engulfed at the base mountain and immediately retracts it.

After a minute of just staring she decided place her hand slowly on top of the wall. The same thing as before happened; her hand went through the wall. After repeating the process a few more times she finally and finding all the places the wall was passable she decided to walk through the mirage. On the other side of the mirage was completely dark so she uses fire bending to create a bright flame in her arm in order to illuminate her surroundings. Suddenly her flame leapt from her arm as if it was drawn to something and went up until it erupted and the entire cave was eliminated.

What she saw astonished her. The cave was rather large but empty except for 3 things. One was a 60 foot square stone tapestry of a vicious looking fox with nine tails and ruby's for eyes. She was scared yet mesmerized by the beauty of the tapestry. Her eyes lowered and focused on the two remaining things. They were both entrapped in crystal one was a large gold scroll and in the other was a _"GOD"_ .She did not have any other word to explain what she saw. An absolute perfection of a man lied there completely naked. He seemed about 21 years old and was six foot tall with a perfect six pack. He was not overly muscular but just perfect. His spiky untamed blond hair was only intensified by his flawless tanned skin (no whiskers). She also kept taking quick glances at his thing but will get to that later.

Without even noticing it she was a foot away from his glass and had placed a hand on it. After a few seconds her palm began to feel warm and the glass began to shatter. She shielded her eyes from the explosion with her arm and as soon as it was done she looked back. And there he was kneeling on the floor, before he slowly got up and opened his piercing crystal oceanic deep blue eyes.

He let out a long yawn before stretching his arms back and saying "Wow that was a great nap"

Azula quickly regains her composure and asks "Who are you and what are you doing here".

The man lets out a small chuckle and sais "Well let's see" putting his hand to rub his chin "Well I go by many names but my most refer to me by my title "Kyuubi" but since you're so cute ill tell my real which is Naruto, as for what I'm doing here I should be asking you since this is be my resting chamber and has been for the last 3 millenniums.

Azula slightly blushes at the cute comment but gets over it after hearing the millennium part. "Ok, so you expect me to believe that you are the Mythical creature "Kyuubi" there is no such thing its only a myth, what kind of fool do you take me for?" She says in a mocking tone.

Naruto looks at her before pointing at the tapestry and looks back. "I'm not surprised you do not believe me but what are you doing here anyway pervert?" says Naruto in amused tone.

A red Azula reverts back to her cold and confident self and sais "Watch how you speak to me peasant I am princess and Elite warrior of the Fire Nation, and you shall show me respect or will face the consequences"

A chuckling Naruto responds "Well I haven't seen such a feisty princess in a while but what are you going to do about it" for a slight second he releasing a tsunami of killing intent freezing in her place, and with speed she could not even see appear before her and licks her lips.

"So princess what will you do" he says looking her straight into her eyes.

'_Do something he just violated you, do something: run, kick him, '__**kiss him back 'said a small part of her brain **__, just do something_' Her brain had formulated thousands of scenarios and actions to take but her body refused to move.

Biting her lip enough to draw some blood also tasting some of his saliva and gets some control over her body she quickly jumped back as much as she could. She manipulated as much lightning as she could and fired a blue lightning-bolt right at him.

Confident that her attack would kill him she smirked but her smirk quickly faded as Naruto raised one finger in the air and all the lighting drew to it as if it was a lightning rod. After that all the lightning disappeared with small sparks in Naruto's hand.

He smirked at her and said in an amused tone "Man I wish I had a dollar(yen) for every time some idiot tried to kill me with a lightning attack"

After finally realizing who she was dealing with Azula was too scared to move from her position, but after a few seconds she finally spoke "So what will you do with me kill me and then eat me?" she asks in a frightened tone

"Why would I kill you your much too pretty for that, but I would not mind eating you" he replies in a perverted grin then licks his lips as if he was eyeing a piece of meat.

She became confused and frightened at the thought of him eating her alive but then he said he would not kill her so now she was just confused and replied with "Huh?"

_**AN. I know its short but I plan to make it longer this is just where I'm heading with the story and wanted feedback from readers on what to add. (I plan to complete the chapter by the end of the week)**_


End file.
